Talk:Egg Hunt Egg-stravaganza 2009/Guide
Anyone not hyped bout the Update and got any infos on this? So Far all i know is you get an Egg Helm with Inital 3 (like last year) and for area 4 the respective Nations egg (and now new a furnishing) Majora 14:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) But I already have one (last year) :\ Why am I having to do a second time? -- Madd74 16:26, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Confirmed that Area gives you the respective nation eggs like last year (lamp egg, clock egg and so on) - i dropped mine just to try it out - still no idea how to get the new furnishings tho ; ; -- Majora 17:21, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I got a Melodious Egg by trading ZULKH when we controlled it. Got Egg Stool by trading RONFA after this. 21:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I seem to be getting a glitch. I tossed my 1st level Windy and Basty furnishings awhile back, but still have my Wing Egg. Doing the Nation controlled areas got me the 2nd level eggs, and afterwards getting the four new Egg EX non-rare furnishings. Not sure why it's not giving me the 1st level furnishings instead. Maybe its glitched, or I have to drop my wing egg first, I'm not sure. Either way, I believe I got my first of the new four when I did DARK on darksday twice, once for Orphic egg, and second time got Egg Lantern. You CAN get more than one of the new four. I dont remember what all I traded, but I got 3 Egg Lanterns before getting an Egg Table. Just tried a windy controlled area and got my egg locker, but have yet to get a stool. Hope this info helps, but it more so just confuses me lol. --Aoisa 22:17, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Tried trading a beastmen controlled area combination (MOVAL) to see if that'd obtain the Egg Table, but that only changed me into a Yagudo Costume. I'm not quite sure how to get the table yet, considering the others are obtained the way they said they are. Also, once you obtain all four and combine them together into the table, can you still get the other 4 again so you'd have the combined furnishing and the non-combined pieces as well? In total, 5 furnishings? Drucian 23:00, 9 April 2009 (UTC) You obtain Egg Locker and Egg Lantern by trading the first five letters of an area controlled by your nation. Egg stool and Egg Table are obtain by trading the first five letters of an area controlled by another nation than yours (i'm from windurst and i got the Egg Stool by doing an area controlled by Bastok, and the Egg Table by doing an area controlled by San d'Oria) Becarfull all the item are Rar and not Rar/Ex so if you do an area controlled by your nation more than two times you will get the same item again and again and just have waste eggs. "You obtain Egg Locker and Egg Lantern by trading the first five letters of an area controlled by your nation. Egg stool and Egg Table are obtain by trading the first five letters of an area controlled by another nation than yours (i'm from windurst and i got the Egg Stool by doing an area controlled by Bastok, and the Egg Table by doing an area controlled by San d'Oria)" This is incorrect, at least to an extent. I am a San d' Orian and started out already having a Wing Egg, Lamp Egg, and Jeweled Egg. Trading the first 5 letters for the Zulkheim Region (Sandy-controlled) got me a Melodious Egg. I then traded the first 5 letters for the Gustaberg region (Basty-controlled) and got the Clockwork Egg. Finally, I traded the first 5 letters for the Valdeaunia region (Sandy-controlled) and got the Egg Stool. So if the above person's experience is also correct, which item you get does not seem to be based solely on your allegiance and the influence in the region you trade letters for. --Gamesoul Master 00:24, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I am from Bastok and just traded "GUSTA" to a Bastok Event Moogle and obtained an Egg Table. Gustaberg was under Bastok Control. So the Egg Table CAN be obtained by trading the eggs with the first five letters of an area controlled by your nation to the Moogle (In your nation?). Perhaps... It is random of which furnishing you get from the Moogle by trading any first 5 letters of any areas under a nation's control, as long as you have all the previous year's furnishings...? Drucian 00:40, 10 April 2009 (UTC) By the way, the guide does not reflect something I found. If you do not possess the Wing Egg, Lamp Egg and/or the Flower Egg. (I believe.) You are capable of receiving Melodious Egg, Hatchling Egg and Clockwork Egg. At least that's what happened to me. Phoenixtail 00:47, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I just traded "GUSTA" again to the same Moogle, and got an Egg Lantern this time. So I've obtained both Egg Table, and Egg Lantern by trading the first five letters under my nation's control so far. Drucian 00:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Mining in Zeruhn Mines on a mule and got an 'R' Egg. Nigelicus 01:29, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Upon trading region names, I've received Melodious, Hatchling and Clockwork Eggs, and all pieces of the Egg buffet. When I tried continuing to trade regions, I get more pieces for the buffet, since the pieces are ex, but not rare. How do I get the wing/flower/lamp/jeweled eggs? Phoenixtail 01:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I have the Flower Egg, Hatchling Egg, Lamp Egg, and Jeweled Egg, but no Wing Egg or second-tier Sandy or Bastok eggs. I was able to receive an Egg Locker by trading a Windurst-controlled region. I think this disproves the need for all 7 egg furniture items. --Lisette 02:06, 10 April 2009 (UTC) SARUT (Windy controlled) - Locker; GUSTA (Bastok controlled) - Table; DERFL (Sandy controlled) - Stool. Going to try RONFA next, it's controlled by Bastok. So far contradicts the guide! --Miaa 02:14, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Lamp/Flower/Wing Eggs Someone mentioned earlier, that these can now be bought from moogles in Jeuno - can someone valid that? --Majora 02:07, 10 April 2009 (UTC)